PTL 1 discloses an imaging device that can obtain a moving image of a target object without requiring a user to concentrate on the imaging operation during capturing a moving picture. PTL 1 discloses also a configuration that detects a specific object from a captured image, extracts a partial area containing the specific object as a clipped image, and improves resolution of the clipped image.